¡¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido!
by Draconiger
Summary: Por fin Harry pasaría el verano en la casa de los Weasley. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando tus hormonas se escandalizan por arte de magia y terminas siendo... UNA MUJER? Vacaciones ¿Y todos en un mismo hotel? ¡¿Como explicar que soy Harry Potter!
1. ¡¿Dónde está mi viejo cuerpo!

**NOMBRE:** ¡¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido!

**INTRO:** Estas vacaciones de verano, por fin, Harry las pasaría en la casa de los Weasley. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando tus hormonas se escandalizan por arte de magia y terminas siendo... otra persona?

Capítulo 1:   
¡¿Dónde está mi viejo cuerpo! 

-¡¡¡RON, MALDICIÓN, DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE!

Empujó a un hombre sin querer.

Y una mujer vio indignada la actitud de los dos muchachos.

La multitud apretujada que recorría el callejón se abría paso, tratando que no los chocasen.

El pelirrojo le tenía gran ventaja.

Pero el moreno que lo perseguía era tan rápido como una saeta.

El primero chocó una cesta de caracoles en venta.

El segundo le erró al salto y quebró unas cuantas costras.

-¡Tengan cuidado, demonios!- exclamó un hombre de prominentes mostachos, poniendo a salvo su enorme bandeja de pinzas de cangrejo gigante.

El moreno se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo.

Con la garganta seca, cazó en el aire una botella de las cuantas que tenía una mujer en su cesta...

-¡Hey, pequeñuelo!

El moreno se volvió en seco...

-¡Ah!- exclamó metiendo su mano en el bolsillo- Tome ¡Quédese con el vuelto!- gritó mientras salía a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye, niño, no...!

No escuchó más a la mujer. Una fresca bebida sabor a fresa se deslizaba refrescando su seca garganta.

En eso pecoso muchacho dio un viraje y tropezó con un carrito de bebé. Y cayó de fauces contra el suelo.

El otro aprovechó la caída para beber unos cuantos tragos más, hasta terminar la botella. Estaba realmente sediento. Y en cuanto la última gota pasó su garganta, lanzó a correr.

Cuando el pelirrojo pudo ponerse de pie, el moreno ya le estaba pisando los talones.

Dio un zarpazo, como aquellos en que atrapaba la pequeña pelota dorada, y cazó a su amigo de la capucha de la campera.

-¡No! ¡Detente, Harry!- exclamó el pelirrojo volteándose- Basta... ya... no puedo... respirar...

El moreno negó con la cabeza, y una pícara sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios...

-Voy a matarte, Ron...

-No... en serio, hermano...- pidió su amigo frenándolo con una mano- Prometo... que no lo volveré a hacer...

-¡¿Entonces no fue sin querer!

-¡Pues sí!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme crecer orejas de elfo en media cafetería?

-No fue mi intención...- se disculpó Ron- ... quería quitarte un escarabajo que estaba caminando por tu oreja.

-Podías hacerlo con la mano- afirmó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no lo había pensado... Además, solo duró cinco segundos.

-Suficientes como para que la mayoría de la gente se ría de mi.

-Bueno, pero fue un error. A veces debes saber perdonar, cualquiera se equivoca.

-¡Harry, Ron!- una mujer regordeta y de melena naranja se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban los dos muchachos- ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

-Estábamos en la cafetería, tres cuadras más allá, señora Weasley- explicó Harry.

-¿No vieron la hora? Debíamos encontrarnos todos en la entrada del callejón a las 3 en punto ¿Qué hora es, Ron?

-3:15, mamá- respondió el pelirrojo clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Y para eso te regalo un reloj?- le recriminó la mujer- Vamos, Harry, cielo, y tú también... Arthur y los demás nos esperan allá.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Me pasas el frasco de pepinillos, Harry?- pidió Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, en cuanto todos cenaban ya en casa en la larga mesa de los Weasley.

-Es una suerte que te hayan dejado quedar en casa durante todas las vacaciones de verano- afirmó Fred, robándole de la mano el frasco a Harry en cuanto él se lo pasaba a la muchacha.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Ay, toma, pareces una niña!- exclamó su hermano pasándoselo de mala gana.

-¡Soy una niña, Fred!

-Mamá, Ginny afirmó ser niña, no puedes dejarla tener novio, es muy pequeña...

-¡George!

-¡Tú lo dijiste!

-¡Silencio los tres!- exclamó la señora Weasley dando un golpe en la mesa- Compórtense.

-Pero en verdad, Harry, que suerte que hayas quedado con nosotros- volvió a decir el pelirrojo gemelo.

-Bueno, ya saben como son mis tíos- aclaró el moreno- Cuanto antes se libren de mi, mejor para ellos.

-Definitivamente, unos mounstros- opinó en señor Weasley sirviéndose una porción de pollo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Esta bien esa almohada, o quieres la mía?- preguntó Ron en cuanto ambos se metieron en la cama.

-No, ésta esta bien, amigo.

-Pero ésta es un poco más alta.

-Gracias, Ron, está bien- volvió a decir Harry- Encima que te quito la cama...

-No me molesta dormir en esta. Aunque no la usamos hace tiempo, no es tan incómoda.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie- Déjamela a mi, Ron. Ésta es tu cama, tú debes usarla.

-No, no, está bien. Te he dicho que dormiré en esta y así lo haré.

La puerta sonó...

-¿Sí?

-Harry, cielo, aquí está tu ropa limpia- avisó la señora Weasley dejando una pila de prendas a los pies de la cama en la que dormiría el moreno- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, es hora de que tenga mi primer sueño en la casa de los Weasley- dijo Harry quitándose la remera.

-Si... yo tengo un sueño de morir- afirmó Ron poniéndose el pantalón del pijama- Oye ¿no tendrás frío con ese short?

-No creo- respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- Y si lo tengo me cubro con las colchas y ya. Además, el short es más cómodo.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó el pelirrojo metiéndose en la cama.

-Bueno, es mi opinión- terminó Harry cubriéndose a medias con una fina sábana- Buenas noches.

-Espera ¿quién apaga a luz?

-Yo voy- avisó el moreno poniéndose de pie. Dio unos pasos hasta el interruptor, lo presionó, y la habitación quedó a oscuras, salvo por la débil luz de luna que entraba por la ventana- Oye ¿es eléctrico?- preguntó lanzándose en la cama.

-No- respondió el pelirrojo- Pero simula serlo. Fue idea de papá- se encogió de hombros- En fin, que tengas buenas noches.

-Tu también, Ron.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Ron?- nadie respondió- Ron- llamó nuevamente el moreno, y fue contestado por un fuerte ronquido. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta la cama de su amigo- Ron- volvió a llamarlo, esta vez acompañando la palabra con un débil empujón.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? Ah, eres tú, Harry ¿qué pasa?

-Disculpa que te moleste... ¿tienes algo para las náuseas?

-Si- afirmó el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama- Ya te traigo.

-No, solo dime donde está, lo buscaré.

-No, está abajo. Yo te lo traigo. Para eso soy tu amigo.

La puerta se cerró tras el pelirrojo y dejó a Harry solo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el muchacho volviera a aparecer, esta vez con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una pastilla al moreno- Con esto te pasará.

-Gracias, Ron.

-Avísame si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré. Perdón por molestarte- metió el comprimido en la boca y luego tomó un gran trago de agua- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El sol que entraba por la ventana dio de lleno en las doradas pestañas del pelirrojo, y éste giró para cubrirse con su almohada y seguir durmiendo.

De repente sintió algo pesado posarse sobre su espalda. Dio media vuelta, y tras unos aleteos, una lechuza gris volvió a apoyar su cuerpo sobre el muchacho.

-¿Qué traes?- preguntó desatando la carta que tenía atada a la pata. Leyó el remitente- Hermione.

Se puso de pie emocionado, y la lechuza emitió un ululato de resentimiento. Pero eso no le importó al muchacho. Su amiga les había dicho que vacacionaría en España ese año. Y ésta era la primera carta que les enviaba.

-¡Harry, despierta! ¡Nos ha llegado una carta de Her...!- el muchacho pegó un grito y el sobre se deslizó de su mano hasta caer al suelo.

Por unos segundos quedó helado, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Y sin pensarlo muy bien, un impulso cerebral le hizo dar un paso hacia delante. Se acercó a la cama, muy lento, aun sin poder respirar correctamente. Quien estaba allí, cubierto hasta los hombros con la sábana... no era Harry.

Aunque se parecía mucho a Harry.

Era... como una versión femenina de Harry.

¿Versión femenina?

-¿Harry?- no. No podía ser verdad. Quizás lo estaba soñando- ¿Harry?- lo llamó sacudiéndolo (¿o debería decir "sacudiéndola"?) del hombro.

-¿Que...?- los ojos bordeados de pestañas azabache se abrieron levemente y se vislumbraron claramente las brillantes esmeraldas- Ron, déjame dormir un poco mas...

El moreno abrió los ojos. Se había escuchado diferente. Y encontrarse con la atónita mirada de su camarada no le fue de mucha ayuda para calmarse.

-Eh... Harry...- comenzó Ron sin voz. Pero Harry ya se había puesto de pie en un salto y lanzado una corrida hasta el espejo del placard de Ron, y un grito de susto colmó cada rincón de la habitación.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido!


	2. ¿Una broma de los Weasley?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Una broma de los Weasley? ¡Mataré a esos gemelos!**

-Harry, eres... una niña- dijo Ron casi sin habla.

-¿Niña?- preguntó el muchacho, frustrado, volviéndose al espejo- Yo mas bien diría mujer- terminó horrorizado, clavando su mirada en aquellas relativamente prominentes montañas que habían crecido en su pecho- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ron?

-Bueno...

-¡¿Y ahora cómo me aparezco en Hogwarts!- exclamó lanzándose en la cama.

-Harry, ten calma...

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- preguntó sentándose- Mira como estoy.

-Por lo menos, eres bastante linda- trató de consolarlo su amigo, a lo que el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Ron ¡Mira!- caminó hasta él, le cogió la muñeca y llevó la mano a uno de sus pechos. El pelirrojo retrocedió, perturbado- Ron, tócala y dime que no son de verdad.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Vamos, maldición, en el fondo soy hombre.

-Pero, Harry...

-Por favor, Ron. Esto puede ser solo una pesadilla.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no te pellizco? Sería más fácil.

-Me dolerá.

-No seas necio.

-Tú sabes, las mujeres son débiles, quizás me duela más de lo que me dolería si fuese hombre. Vamos, Ron, tócala. No te daré una bofetada por eso.

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo de acercó a Harry, estiró la mano hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados, tocó apenas el seno y la volvió hacia atrás pegando un débil salto.

-Ya está. Si, es de verdad.

-Ron, ni la sentiste.

-¡Oh, vete al demonio, Harry!

-Está bien, está bien...- miró su pecho, elevó la mano derecha y lo tanteó- ¡No, esta mal!

La puerta sonó de repente...

-¿Qué hago Ron, que hago?- preguntó Harry en un susurro sacudiendo a su amigo.

-Ehh...

-Ay, qué lento eres- lo maldijo el moreno lanzándose debajo de la cama.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo, Ginny.

-Ah, pasa- Harry sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Ron, por su parte, ni se dio cuenta.

-Mamá quiere que bajen a desayunar. Los está llamando desde... ¿dónde está Harry?

-En... en el baño.

-Yo acabo de salir de él.

-Eh... sí, bueno, Harry se fue al baño pero ya volvió.

-¿Y donde está?- inquirió Ginny perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ah, allí estás!- exclamó. Harry encogió las piernas. No se había dado cuenta de que podían llegar a verlas desde la puerta.

-No, no está.

-Ron, acabo de ver su pie debajo de la cama.

-Eh... es que se le cayó una media y...

Ginny caminó hacia la cama dispuesta a agacharse...

-Harry ¿recibiste la...?

-¡No!- interrumpió su hermano poniéndose entre ella y la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Eh... es que... Harry está desnudo- susurró el pelirrojo. Ginny retrocedió. Harry tuvo ganas de que se lo trague la tierra- No... creo que quieras verlo... bueno... es falta de educación y... bueno... ¡bueno, por qué ya no te vas ¿quieres!

La muchacha lo miró entre asustada y desconfiada y corrió hacia la puerta más rápido de lo que ameritaba la situación.

-Listo, puedes salir- avisó Ron cerrando la puerta.

-¿Desnudo?- preguntó el moreno mirándolo con en ceño fruncido mientras salía de su escondite.

-Bueno, fue lo que primero se me ocurrió.

De repente quedó helado. Ron lo observó fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada... y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

Un grito de mujer.

Un grito de Harry.

Ron abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a callarlo, pero chocó con el moreno que apresuradamente volvió a entrar en la recamara.

-¿Estas loco para gritar así con esa voz?- le recriminó a su amigo.

-Ron...- clamó el muchacho casi sin aire-... no lo tengo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo tengo...- repitió señalando asustado su pubis- ¡No está, Ron, no está!

-Ya, ya cálmate...- pidió el pelirrojo cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-Ron...- dijo el muchacho mirando a su amigo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- ... debemos hacer algo. No puedo quedarme así.

-Sé que no, compañero- respondió el pelirrojo- Vamos, toma asiento... y relájate- aconsejó llevándolo hasta la cama. Harry se sentó aun con la mirada clavada en un horizonte perdido- ¿Sabes cómo pasó?

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea...- Harry levantó la vista y miró desconfiadamente a su camarada- No te habrás equivocado de pastilla anoche ¿no?

-¡No!- exclamó el pelirrojo ofendido- No, estoy seguro que no. Además ¿para qué querrían en mi familia unas pastillas...?- su mirada se juntó lentamente con la de Harry.

Ambos parecían decirse lo mismo sin palabras.

-Fred y George- susurraron al unísono.


	3. ¡No fuimos nosotros!

**HOLAS HOLAS! Gracias por los reviews! Veo que (por lo menos hasta ahora) la historia tiene una buena repercusión. Y como mamá me está apurando para que vaya a barrer el patio (no es frustrante eso para una escritora?), los dejo con el 3er capi ¡¡Besotes y chauiiiis! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: ¡No fuimos nosotros!**

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¡VOY A DESOLLARLOS VI...!

-Sssssshhhhitttttt!- lo silenció su amigo tapándole la boca con la mano derecha- No grites con esa voz.

-¿Y con qué voz quieres que grite?- le recriminó Harry mirándole seriamente. Respiró hondo- Ron, ve a llamarlos antes de que pase algo peor ¿quieres?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. De repente se volvió...

-¿Qué peor va a pasar?

-¡Voy a suicidarme! ¡VAMOS, VETE YA!

El joven de ojos azules desapareció a toda velocidad, y en la habitación solo quedó la muchacha de largo cabello azabache...

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama de Ron con la vida por el suelo, y cubrió su rostro con las manos en un intento de separarse de la realidad.

-Cien centellas ¿qué hice yo para merecerme est...?

La puerta chirrió. Harry se puso de pie de golpe, clavando sus ojos en los dos muchachos que habían entrado por el marco de la puerta detrás de su amigo.

Y se lanzó contra ellos...

-¡VOY A MATARLOS, PEDAZOS DE INÚTILES SANGUIJUELAS!

El pelirrojo George se dobló en dos en cuanto el puño se hundió en su estómago. Ron pegó un salto. Y Fred atrapó a la muchacha por la muñeca y la dio vuelta en un suspiro, sosteniéndola al fin con las manos en la espalda.

-Suéltame... idiota...- insultó el joven Potter sacudiendo las piernas.

-¡Hey, hermosa! Cálmate ¿quieres?

-¡No me llames "hermosa", Fred!- gruñó Harry soltándose de sus manos.

-¿Sabes mi nombre, preciosura?- preguntó el pelirrojo- Apuesto a que Ron te ha hablado mucho de mi, de lo buen hermano que soy. Y también apuesto a que tú y yo... oye espera...- dijo volviéndose a su gemelo.

-Ron- dijo George volviéndose a su hermano menor con una bellaca sonrisa en los labios- ¿qué hacía esta muchacha en tu habitación?

-No, ella... ella no es...

-¡Ahá! ¡Buen pillo eras ¿eh, Ronnie!

-¡Te encontramos con las manos en la masa!

-Yo no...- comenzó Harry, intentando explicarse.

-Qué tal es en la cama ¿hermanito?

-Oigan, yo no soy...

-Bueno, a verdad, ya era hora de que empieces a vivir la buena vida ¡Y vaya que te encontraste a la mejor presa para comenzar!

-Eh, Fred, yo no...

-Seguro que no sospechabas que te descubriríamos ¿eh?

-Y menos con esta... locura de mujer...

-¡Escuchen, no soy mujer!

La habitación quedó en silencio.

Tanto Fred como George se voltearon hacia la muchacha que los miraba enardecida.

-¡Ah, ahora dirás que eres virgen con ese cuerpazo!

-¡No!- exclamó ella- Digo, sí... pero yo...

-¡Maldición! ¡¿No se dan cuenta que es Harry!- prorrumpió harto Ron.

Otra vez la escena se congeló.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas... y finalmente soltaron una sonrisa asustada.

-Buena broma, Ron- profirió Fred palmeándole la espalda.

-No es broma. Y si lo fuera ¿dónde está Harry ahora?

-Creo... que no es... broma, hermano- concluyó George mirando a la joven con rara dosis de confusión- ¿Ha... Harry?

-Él mismo- respondió la muchacha asintiendo con pesar.

-No, no puede ser... ¿cómo...? es... imposible...

Harry lanzó un bufido...

-¡¿Ahora se harán los desentendidos! ¡Mírenme como estoy! ¡¿No les recuerda a nada! ¡¿Un plan! ¡¿Una broma! ¡¿QUIZÁS ALGUNA PASTILLA!

-N... no!- respondió George ofendido.

-¿Pero cómo...? Si yo ayer comí... Tenía jaqueca y... No, ustedes debieron hacer algo- dedujo la muchacha negando con la cabeza- ¡Ustedes deben saber la solución!

-Mira, Harry... wow, se siente extraño darle un nombre de varón a un mujer... bueno, en fin... mira, la idea no hubiese estado mala, lo admito ¿no lo crees George?- el gemelo asintió con la cabeza- Pero, en verdad, nosotros no fuimos.

-¿Pero entonces quién?- gimió ella.

-Ay, no me pucherées que me dan ganas de...- George casi calcinó con la mirada a su hermano- perdón...

-Hay veces que hasta yo me ofendo de ti- dijo George sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué tú no tienes hormonas?

-Déjense de discutir- ordenó Ron- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Harry no se puede pasar la vida encerrado aquí.

-Lamento tener que decir esto pero...- comenzó Fred- ... tendremos que decírselo a mamá.


	4. ¿Harriet?

**HolasSsSsSs! Perdón por la tardanza P Quiero darle gracias a todos por los reviews que dejaron ¡THANKS! Y bueno, aquí los dejo leyendo, porque yo tengo que ir a estudiar para mi examen de Pociones... eh, digo, Química (maldito colegio Muggle) P**

**Salu2**

**Draconiger**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Harriet?**

-No, no quiero ir...

Un muchacho la empujaba hacia abajo...

-Harry, baja ya... no seas así...

-Que venga tu mamá aquí- objetó la joven negando con la cabeza- ¡No, que no venga!

-Harry, compórtate como una mujer...

-¡No soy mujer, Fred!

-Bueno...- objetó su gemelo alzando las cejas, mientras que su vista pasaba de arriba abajo por la muchacha, deteniéndose en "ciertas partes"- ... para mi sí eres mujer.

-Ron, préstame una camisa- pidió la morena volviéndose a su amigo- Me siento intimidada.

Fred y George soltaron una risita. Harry los fulminó con la mirada.

Ron corrió hasta su habitación. Trajo al instante una enorme remera mangas cortas y se la tiró a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-No encontré una camisa- se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Fred alzó las cejas en señal de negación...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Eh... ¿mamá?- la voz del menor pelirrojo se sintió débil y temerosa.

-¿Si, Ron?- inquirió la mujer volviéndose. Y al ver a los dos gemelos detrás de él frunció el ceño- ¿Qué se traen entre mangas ustedes tres?

Ginny dejó de untar su pan con mermelada.

-Eh... bueno mamá, déjame explicarte...- comenzó el joven Weasley estrujando el borde inferior de su remera- ... eh, ayer me fui a dormir y... bueno, ehh... estaba Harry y... ehhh... bueno...

-Mas rápido, Ron- pidió la madre.

-Ehhh... sí... bueno, y Harry hoy no se levantó muy bien y... ehhh...

-¿Está mal?

-No... no, no esta mal, es que... bueno... él... Harry... ehhh...

-Harry se transformó en mujer- corearon los gemelos Weasley a sus espaldas.

La madre quedó helada, con una mezcla de inquisición y susto en el rostro.

-¿Q... qué?

-Señora Weasley...- se oyó decir a una joven que bajaba las escaleras. Era realmente muy atractiva. Y su parecido con el joven Potter notable. Esbelta, pero con curvas bien marcadas, piel blanca como la nieve. El cabello largo hasta un poco mas de los hombros lacio color azabache enmarcaba el rostro, adornado con dos hermosas esmeraldas brillantes.

-¿Ha... Harry?- preguntó la mujer caminando hacia ella con los ojos tan grandes con platos. La sostuvo del rostro al tiempo que la muchacha asentía con la cabeza. A Ginny se le cayó la tostada que llevaba a la boca...

-No sé que me pasó, señora Weasley. Anoche estaba bien y hoy desperté y...

-¡¿Por qué le hicieron esto!- gritó la mujer a los gemelos.

-No, no señora Weasley- la atajó Harry- No, ellos no hicieron nada. Bueno, creo...- terminó lanzándoles una mirada.

-Hey ¿desde cuando desconfías de nosotros?

-No nos respondas- concluyó George.

-Ven cielo, siéntate- pidió la mujer llevando a Harry como si estuviese a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. La joven caminó con pasos algo grotescos para ser una mujer y se sentó.

Un hombre pelirrojo entró a la cocina...

-Hoy voy a hablar con Emerald Durning para... ¿quién es esta chica?

-Es Harry, Arthur- respondió la señora Weasley mirándolo como si el chico tuviese una enfermedad mortal. El hombre se acercó a la joven y la miró detenidamente al rostro. Finalmente agregó...

-Llévalo a San Mungo.

-Ay, si no está tan feo- objetó Ginny. La familia entera se volvió para calcinarla con la mirada- Lo siento. Fue solo una broma, Harry.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza en señal de despreocupación.

-Sí...- afirmó la señor Weasley- Inmediatamente. Ginny, prestale algo de tu ropa a Harry. Ustedes tres vístanse mejor. Bajan, toman el desayuno y nos vamos ¿entendido?- todos asintieron con la cabeza- Pobrecito...- musitó mientras daba media vuelta y subía ella también a su habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Toma ésta- la jovencita tiró una falda sobre la cama en donde Harry estaba.

-¿No tienes un pantalón?

-Acabas de probarte uno, Harry. Y todos son de la misma medida, te quedan cortos.

La muchacha miró con desaprobación la mini de jean que esperaba por ella y soltó un suspiro...

-Y ésta- agregó la Weasley arrojándole al pecho una remera blanca con un corazón rojo en el pecho.

-¿Un corazón? Ginny, pareceré u...

-¿Una mujer?- la muchachita alzó las cejas- Harry, tendrás que adaptarte. No te queda otra opción- la morena asintió con la cabeza. Ginny sacó unos zapatitos rosa de una caja y se los pasó- Espero que te anden.

Harry los midió en sus pies. Por suerte le quedaban perfectos.

-Zapatos rosas... ¡¿Por qué a mi!

-No quisiera saber entonces qué dirás cuando te dé esto...- canturreó la Weasley columpiando en su mano un sostén.

-Ay, no, eso no- se negó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo tienes que usar a como de lugar, salvo cuando estés en casa o a solas. Vamos, quítate la ropa y vístete rápido- la joven Potter la miró alzando una ceja- ¡Somos mujeres!

-Bueno... yo lo soy a medias... voltéate...

-No hace falta- Ginny cogió su ropa- Voy a vestirme en el baño. Buena suerte con tu nuevo atuendo, Harry- le guiñó un ojo.

La morena soltó un bufido...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La pelirroja salió completamente vestida del cuarto de baño y se topó con su hermano...

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-Bien, Ron, se está cambiando. Baja ya, yo iré a ver como le esta yendo- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Su hermana caminó hasta la habitación.

Abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry!

La morena miraba por sobre su hombro intentando prender el sostén a sus espaldas...

-Ginny... ¿como... se... pone... esto?

-Ay, déjame a mi- la pelirroja caminó hasta ella y lo ajustó en un santiamén.

-Bueno, eso porqué tú podías verlo...- se objetó Harry volteándose. Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco soltando una sonrisa. De repente su mirada se detuvo sobre los pechos de su camarada.

-Oh...- suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la morena mirándola preocupada.

-Que encima que eras hombre, te transformas y ¡mira los senos que tienes!- puchereó la pelirroja. Harry sonrió...

-Te los daría con todo gusto si pudiera- aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Y con ustedes... tatatataaan...- presentó Ginny en la base de la escalera- ¡Harriet!

-¿Harriet?- preguntó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-No podemos andar llamándole Harry- aclaró la pelirroja.

Unos pasos se oyeron bajar por la escalera.

-Ginny no me hagas semejante presentación si lo último que quiero es que...

Un silbido de admiración cortó la frase de "Harriet".

-¡George!- lo retó la señora Weasley.

-¿Por qué no le retas a Fred que se le está cayendo la baba?

-¡Mentira!

-Silencio los dos.- ordenó la mujer- Vamos, todos a desayunar.


End file.
